List of Soundtracks
The Soundtracks in the SSX series are from various artist. (some of them are remixed for the game). Several sountracks are also done by John Morgan. SSX #Shake What Yo Momma Gave Ya - Skank #Elysium - John Morgan #Oddball - John Morgan #Superwoman - Rasmus #Renegade - John Morgan #Suprize Packidge - Mix Master Mike #Gin and Sin - John Morgan #Slayboarder - Mix Master Mike #Tokyo Megaplex - John Morgan #Speed Freak - John Morgan #Destroy the Competition - John Morgan #Pipedream - John Morgan #Finished Symphony - Hybrid #Peaktime - Rasmus #Song for Dot - Space Raiders #Drop Top Caddy - Aphrodite #Punk Shock - Rasmus #Top Bomb - John Morgan #Vengance of the 4/4 Beat - Rasmus #Downtime - John Morgan #Chartertrip - Rasmus #Dreamers of the Dreams - Politika SSX Tricky #It's Tricky (K-Rec Remix) - Run-D.M.C. #Garibaldi - John Morgan #Board Burner - Mix Master Mike #Reality Detatched - The Forth #Downtime - John Morgan #Smartbomb (Plump's Vocal Mix) - BT #Slayboarder - Mix Master Mike and Rahzel #Song for Dot - Space Raders #Superwoman - Rasmus #King of Beats - Aphrodite #Pipedream - John Morgan #Snowdream - John Morgan #Shake What Yo Momma Gave Ya - Skank #System Overload (The Download) - DJ Huda Hudia #Gin and Sin - John Morgan #Peaktime - Rasmus #Mesablanca - John Morgan #Top Bomb - John Morgan #Aloha Ice Jam - John Morgan #Move it With Your Mind - Plump Dj's #Elysium - John Morgan #Tokyo Megaplex - John Morgan #Alaska - John Morgan #Yellow Card - Way Away SSX 3 #Deep End (Utah Saints Remix) - Swollen Members #All Night - Swollen Members #Go - Andy Hunter #Jerk it Out - Caesars #Rock Star (Jason Nevins Remix) - N.E.R.D. #Like This - X-ececutioners #Mas - Kinky #A is for Action - Ima Robot #Snow Patrol - Alpine Stars #Wobble - Aphrodite #We Don't Care - Audio Bullys #Bear Witness III - Dan the Automator featuring Q-bert #Silver Screen Shower Scene (Static Revenger) - Felix Da Housecat #Ride - Deepsky #No one Knows (U.N.K.L.E. Remix) - Queens of the Stone Age #Way Away - Yellow Card #Screw Up - Overseer #Emerge (Junkie XL Remix) - Fischerspooner #Higher Ground (X-ececutioners Remix) - Red Hot Chilli Peppers #Poor Leno (Silicon Soul Remix) - Royksopp #Labor Day (It's a Holiday) - Black Eyed Peas #Hypersonic - Jane's Addiction #Play it Loud - MxPx #Who's Who - Dialated Peoples #Do Your Thing (Jaxx Clubb Remix) - Basement Jaxx #Leave Home - Chemical Brothers #Don't Let the Man Get You Down - Fatboy Slim #Freeze - K-os #Glass Danse (Paul Oakenfield Remix) - The Faint #Stare at the Sun - Thrice #Clockworks - Autopilot Off #The Bitter End - Placebo #Avalanche - Power Plant #Buffet of Breaks - John Morgan #Good Times - Finger Eleven SSX on Tour #Bat Country - Avenged Sevenfold #Red Flag - Billy Talent #Rhythem Sticks - Blackalicious #Banquet - Bloc Party #Pick Up - Bonobo #Flutter - Bonobo #International - Chali2Na featuring Beenie Man #Street Reppin - C-Rayz Walz #Romantic Rights - Death from Above 1979 #Let it Go - Def Leppard #Stand Up and Shout - Dio #Big Lost - Diplo #Indian Thick Jawns - Diplo featuring P.E.A.C.E. #Nothing to Do - Diva International #B-Side wins Again - DJ Spooky and Dave Lombardo featuring Chuck D #I Can't Hear You - Fu Manchu #My Everything - Goldfinger #Pickin' it Up - Hot Hot Heat #Run To The Hills - Iron Maiden #Red Hot - Jurassic 5 #Daft Punk is Playing at my House - LCD Soundsystem #God Killed The Queen - Louis XIV #Apply Some Pressure - Maximo Park #Nu Rock - Morningwood #Overkill - Motorhead #Shot Down - Nine Black Alps #Here it Goes Again - OK Go #Sittin' Sideways - Paul Wall featuring Big Pokey of the S.U.C. #Competition Song - Pennywise #Medication - Queens of the Stone Age #Flag Song - Rock N' Roll Soldiers #Dynamite - Scorpions #Come Back - Sweatshop Union #I Disappear - The Faint #Lord, Lord - The Herbaliser featuring Roots Manuva #Gadget Funk - The Herbaliser #No Pun Intended - The Hives #People 4 Prez - The Perceptionists #Antisocial - Vatican DC #We Are Scientists - Lousy Reputation #All About the Music - Z-Trip featuring Whipper Whip SSX Blur Unlike the previous games, all the music was done by Junkie XL. #Dark Territory #Wanlong Mellow #Fly Zone #Blackcomb #Cortina D'Ampezzo #A51 #L'Envers #Love Park #Schick 2000 #Eichenhof #Rail Yard #Norikura #Le 1936 #Snow Park NZ #King's Crown SSX (2012) Introduced is a new remixing technology known as "Harmony" that can dynamically remix any song during gameplay, including your own custom soundtracks. The official SSX (2012) soundtrack for the US release is listed below: #Breezeblock- Camo & Krooked #Portal - Camo & Krooked #Dels - Capsize Feat. Joe Goddard & Roots Manuva #Digitalism - Blitz #I Gotta Rock (Irn Mnky Swagger Mix) - DJ Shadow #Plastic Smile - Felguk Feat. Example #I Can't Stop - Flux Pavilion #Houdini - Foster The People #Damage - Handsome Furs #Accelerate - Hyper #Magik (Egyptian Lover Remix) - J Boogie's Dubtronic Science Feat. Aima the Dream, Cait La Dee & Raashan Ahmad #Done With That - Kid Digital ft. Profit #Big Error - Konrad Old Money #Oakland - Lateef The Truthspeaker Feat. Del the Funky Homosapien & The Grouch #Scorpions - Nero #Could This Be - Noisia #Machine Gun - Noisia #Hot Like Dimes - Pretty Lights #It's Tricky (SSX Remix) - Pretty Lights #Twitch (It Grows and Grows) (SSX Version) - Raffertie #Scatta - Skrillex Feat. Foreign Beggers & Bare Noize #Better - Styrofoam Ones #Stay Gold - The Big Pink #What You Asked For - The Herbaliser #1000 Answers - The Hives #Young Blood - The Naked and Famous #Your Future - The Prototypes #Bones - The Qemists Feat. Kellermensch #Stompbox The Qemists #Lifeline - The Qemists #I Stand Alone (Ocelot Mix) - Theophilus London #Mirage - TRS-80 #A Rose for the Crows - Turbowolf #Something Good Can Work (The Twelves Remix) - Two Door Cinema Club #Traktor - Wretch 32 #Drop It on the 1 - Zion I and The Grouch Category:Soundtracks